Sean Miller
Basic Information NAME: Sean Paul Miller RANK: Rear Admiral (Upper Half) POSITION: Commanding Officer USS Mjolnir, Commanding Officer Task Force 405, Head of Research and Development GENDER: Male HEIGHT: 6'2" HAIR COLOR: Brown 'EYE COLOR ' Brown Biography Sean Miller was born in a low-income suburb of Cleveland, Ohio, on April 21, 2350. His father was an low level security officer stationed aboard the USS Nogura, his mother a nurse at a free clinic. His mother died less then a year after Sean's birth, and his dad was killed in action when Sean was 4. So, Sean was shipped off to a Federation-run orphanage. It was there that Sean spent his childhood, until a Starfleet Commander in a grey uniform came to see him. Sean was captivated by the man, and quickly accepted his offer to be like him. Sean was the first child randomly selected for the program. Assigned the number 47, Sean quickly became known as Agent 47, after an old computer game character, due to his ability to shift quickly from stealthly to aggressive actions. However, to his comrades, he was "Knight", due to his quick thinking, and willingness to lead the charge. When Sean was 18, and he had spent 5 grueling years in training, he finally "graduated" from training. He was given command of a 6 man squad, nicknamed "The Tiger Pack". Comprised of Alex Miller (XO), Oliver Ernst (Demolitions), Seth Dumm (Infiltration), Jerel Whaley (Heavy Weapons), and Marlina Fredrick (Medic), the Tiger Pack was known throughout the Federation and beyond as an unstoppable force. They were undetectable, versatile, and deadly. They fought all across the galaxy, performing missions ranging from assassinations, prepping a combat area for troops, and stealing classified intel and technology. However, towards the end of the war, his superiors began getting nervous. Several other members of S.T.A.R.S. had either gone rogue, or gone underground. A decision was made to prevent Sean's team from ever rebelling. While returning from a routine mission, Sean's ship was fired on. The enemy ship quickly wore down the tiny ship's shields, and targetted the bridge directly. From what he can remember, only a few managed to get their helmets on in time. Even so, he remembers several flying out of the hole in the ceiling, out into space. Marlina, the love of his life, was one of them. He quickly lost unconsciousness. Starfleet recovered his body, wiped his memory so that he could not remember anything about S.T.A.R.S., or his childhood, and was promoted to Commander for his troubles. He taught in the Tactical/Security branch of Starfleet Academy until 2383, when Fleet Admiral Kira Phaserman asked him to take command of the USS Lansing. After less than a year in service, the Lansing was heavily damaged, and Sean was forced to abandon the ship. Sean was tried in a court-martial, and put on suspension. However, he was soon given the command of the USS Mjolnir, and promoted to Rear Admiral. After joining Lima Fleet in 2383, Sean began to slowly regain his memory, until one night at the Lima Fleet Winter Ball, where he had a moment of total recall. Armed with this knowledge, he wants to go searching for his team. And one of their aliases just became active again.